<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth Fighting For by strawberrypop11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655039">Worth Fighting For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypop11/pseuds/strawberrypop11'>strawberrypop11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fate Of Mulan [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mulan (1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Childhood Memories, Escaping The Palace, F/M, Pregnant Mulan, Running Away, Self-Doubt, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypop11/pseuds/strawberrypop11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck between the deal by the other Hun, and the fate she has now, Mulan makes her choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fa Mulan/Shan Yu (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fate Of Mulan [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth Fighting For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another night. Mulan was sleeping tensely, while her “husband’s” arms were draped across her body, bringing her close to him; even in his dreams he had to make that statement. The situation overall didn’t help Mulan’s body relax and fall into the sweet oblivion, like the woman was accustomed to when she would lay down for a catnap. Mulan finally gave up trying to sleep away the night, and opened her eyes slowly. Both of the organs were brimmed with yellow crusts, but soon enough, with a couple of blinks, the water washed them away, and the only thing she had left to focus on was darkness.</p><p>Mulan sighed tiredly, placing both of her arms onto Shan Yu’s who had an extremely tight grip on her. It also didn’t help that her recent dreams were the replays of the choice that the one Hun gave her in her room. Soonly after the Hun left Mulan with her thoughts, the woman only recalled leaning against one of the four walls of her bed chamber, her head in her hands, and her noticeable stomach being the very attribute of her misery. </p><p>Mulan remembered thinking about how fruitless it was to keep doing <em> this </em> . Being the epitome of Shan Yu’s desires was stressful enough, but another’s unawarely? <em> No </em> . Mulan needed an escape route out of the palace, out of <em> China </em>even. For the woman has been with her monstrous husband long enough to tell that if she left even just the palace, there would be hell to pay. The woman sighed, sad, as she thought about that outcome. With her departure, Mulan would be left defenseless, a small pregnant woman with only minor defense training, no weapons or armor (Not that any would fit due to her current predicament), out in the large world of so many other people, people that could want to potentially hurt her even more than Shan Yu has done already in these past few months. </p><p>The woman shivered, as the idea of leaving her country infiltrated horrible scenarios if she would go through with that decision. </p><p>‘What if Westerners find me and try to use me?’ Mulan thought, as she recalled the tales Grandmother Fa would tell her when she was just a clueless little girl. Her grandmother would go on about how these large brutish men, with hair brighter than the beaming sun, eyes bluer than the ocean that surrounded their land, cared for nothing more than stealing and pillaging peaceful towns, so they could make settlements for their own kin. Or, how they would claim superior, and kill the others who thought otherwise, and how they took women back with them to their settlements; never to be heard from again. </p><p><em> "You better watch out dear, ya’hear?” </em> Mulan could still hear Grandmother Fa’s voice ringing in her head, <em> “Never know when they might get’cha!”  </em></p><p>The familiar wetness came back, running down Mulan’s cheek. She would never hear her grandmother’s stories ever again, or her father’s laughter, or the smell of her mother’s cooking; never again. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she whispered, squeezing her eyes tight, as she clenched the arms that held her, “I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye.” </p><p>“Who are you apologizing to?” </p><p>Mulan froze once she heard the deep grugish voice come from behind her. Like magic, her tears were instantly gone, and there was nothing left but the very fear surfacing back into her heart like a disease. </p><p>“N-nobody.” Mulan stuttered, crunching her naked body up, bringing her knees up as far as they would go, which wasn’t close to her chest where she wanted them to be, only halting below where Shan Yu’s arms rest.  </p><p>The man hummed, snuggling closer to the petite woman in front of him. “Are you sure about that dear?” </p><p>Mulan gulped back a large glob of saliva that had built up in her throat, before responding with a quiet, “Yes.” </p><p>With her response, everything seemed to settle. Shan Yu quieted down as his arms went lax around her waist, his face was still in her neck, but there wasn’t any movement being done. Soon, Mulan miraculously began to relax, feeling the cold wind blow from the large window, Mulan felt a surge of inspiration grow, thinking about how she’ll get out of this place, before it died once she closed her eyes, but was resurfaced again when her brain recalled all of the memories of her fighting and totally kicking ass back when her friends were still alive, and the feeling of adrenaline was foreign to her. </p><p>‘I’ll do it, I’ll fight for it.’ she thought, ‘I’ll escape and I’ll thrive, for me, and for my baby.’ </p><hr/><p>When Mulan woke up that following morning, the inspiration she felt last night didn’t decay from her mind. The woman sprang out of bed, noticing that Shan Yu wasn’t present, and silently thanked her ancestors that he wasn’t. </p><p>“Good, now to get out of this place.” Mulan rubbed her hands in thought before she noticed herself, still as nude as a jaybird. “First, I have to get some clothes.” </p><p>The woman looked around the room before she spotted a grand wardrobe to the far left of the bed. She got out of bed in a hurry, before shuffling over there as quickly as she could, rendering herself breathless once she finally got a hold of the wardrobe’s handles. It took a moment before she leveled her breathing out, and with one final exhale, Mulan retched the wooden doors open with all her might. The woman gasped at what she saw.</p><p>Colors! All sorts of vibrant and glorious colors! </p><p>The robes that were folded so neatly in the wardrobe were very beautiful. There were so many variants of silk with golden flowers that practically glistened as Mulan stared upon them. </p><p>“Such things shouldn’t be worn by a normal woman like me!” Mulan exclaimed, reaching out, she touched the robes, which were the softest thing Mulan has ever touched in her life. Carefully, Mulan picked up one of the robes, a blue one with flowers lining the entire dress as the golden specks complimented them quite well. </p><p>“I guess this will have to do though.” </p><p>Once Mulan had gently shimmied her way through the elegant gown, she went over to the grand doors, grabbing the gold handle, she flung the doors open. However, Mulan forgot one thing, the guards. </p><p>When Mulan slammed the door open, two muscled Huns were there, as they were sent to guard the emperor and empresses’ room, unfortunately, both were standing too close to the large doors. So, when Mulan opened them sporadically, the two doors slammed both Huns and rendered them unconscious. Mulan looked at their slumped bodies on the ground, before turning on her heel, she looked around to see if anybody else was in the corridors too, however, there was nobody. </p><p>Once she saw that the coast was clear, Mulan sprinted down the deserted hallway to her left. Remembering how this was the hallway that she and Shan Yu went down when they went into the garden that one time, (at Mulan’s request), she remembered it to be pleasant, and that when she was in there, she saw a stone wall, covered in ivy leaves and flowers. Mulan recalled being told by Shan Yu never to go over that wall, for if she did there were many things over there; rogue wolves, aggressive man-eating rats, and other nasty creatures waiting for an easy snack. Mulan confronted the man as to how he knew those things, and she remembered the smirk he gave her, and a simple line coming out of his mouth. <em> “I just do, dear.”  </em></p><p>Finally, Mulan arrived at the door and pushed it open. </p><p>At first, the wind blew her hair, which became it’s normal length again after all this time in the palace, and then, she smelled the fresh air, which calmed her down drastically. The woman looked around, and saw the wall she was looking for. It wasn’t a tall wall, only six feet at the most, but Mulan wasn’t worried about climbing it. Hell, if she could climb a tall wooden pole that had no grooves in it, with only two weights to help her, she could do a wall while being pregnant as she is. At least, that is what she told herself.</p><p>“Alright, Mulan, you could do this.'' She whispered to herself, walking towards the wall, she grabbed one of the ivy vines draped over the bricks, testing the strength of it, before hoisting herself up with it, placing both of her bare feet onto the wall, Mulan began to climb up, only going a few feet before she heard the creak of the door opening.</p><p>“Hey! You get down from there Empress!” the voice was one of the Hun’s she accidentally knocked out with the door. Suddenly, a second voice was added into the fray, “Get her before she escapes!” </p><p>With the sound of loud footsteps barreling towards her, Mulan climbed up the wall, practically hauling ass once she heard the stretch of another ivy vine being pulled and the yelling of the two men below her becoming louder. Pushing herself, Mulan finally made it up, before she stood on top of the tall wall. Looking down the thing made her sick to her stomach, unlike the beautiful garden, the forest was dim and quite foggy. Mulan glanced behind her, eyes opening wide when she saw the two getting closer. With a sigh, Mulan saw another vine, quickly grabbing it, she jumped down the wall, making it at least five feet before planting her feet on the bricks again, and jumping down again, until her feet made contact with the dirt. </p><p>Without sparring a second glance, Mulan started running. She ran through the trees, hopping over roots and dodging tree trunks. As she ran, she was picking up dirt and all kinds of other things on the ground, the stuff got onto the gown she was wearing and made the elegant material turn into rags in a matter of seconds. Mulan could care less at the moment, however, as she heard the pounding of footsteps following her. Mulan’s heart was in her throat, as she took a sharp turn, before hiding behind a large oak tree, covering her mouth, the woman listened for any signs of the men. </p><p>All of a sudden, Mulan could hear the sound of breathing as the footsteps came to a halt. </p><p>“She could be anywhere brother!” she heard one of the two men proclaim.</p><p>“I know, but we have to find her, or else we have to suffer at the hands of the emperor!” </p><p> Once the voices quieted, Mulan heard the sound of footsteps retreat. Sighing in relief, she took her hand away and started to run again back into the opposite direction.</p><p>Soon, after what seemed like hours of walking, Mulan deemed the two men to be lost in the woods, and she also deemed herself in the same predicament. She couldn’t hear them anymore, but she was getting more worried about the animals that lurked in these parts. However, when Mulan walked past a few more trees, she started to see a clearing between a set of two massive oaks. The woman, tired as she was turning out to be, walked as quickly as she could to the opening, and once she did, Mulan wanted to cry out for joy. </p><p>It was a dirt road, one that she remembered well. It was the same road her father took her on to go down to the harbor. Where tradesmen lurked and fishermen caught the day’s catchings, an idea popped into the woman’s head. </p><p>‘I’ll go by the sea.’ she thought, ‘Nobody bothers anyone down there!’ </p><p>It was true, if you were a fisherman, it was known to be a lonely life of just waiting and taking chances. Mulan felt she fit that lifestyle very well, and she needed a calming place, away from the palace, away from the army, away from <em> everything </em>. With a sigh, Mulan placed a gentle hand on the top of her protruding stomach.</p><p>“It may not have been the life I wanted.” Mulan said aloud as she began to walk down the dirt path in the direction where the harbor grew nearer. The woman looked down at her belly and smiled, “But now I got <em> you </em>, and you didn’t ask for any of this.” </p><p>Mulan didn’t care how her feet were all dirty and sore from running, or how her clothes were in ruins and stained, or how she looked straight out of wedlock. The woman didn’t care, for she knew that all she had, and all she ever needed was herself, and the watchful eye from her ancestors, and her friends, who she hoped were watching over her and the baby in her womb. </p><p>“Don’t worry Sweet One.” Mulan cooed, rubbing her stomach gently, chuckling as she felt a little kick in response, “Ma will fight for you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear readers, this is the last part of this series. I hope this doesn’t upset you guys, but I think this series needed to end, it’s been dragging on for so long (Which is my fault). I started this whole thing in September of 2019, and I think a nice ending would seal the series for good.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>